Jealousy and Science
by Emma0605
Summary: CH2 UPDATED Set after Daylights: Claire and Shane are finally back from their honeymoon and about to get back to their normal life's. For Claire that means working for her crazy yet adorable Boss Myrnin, However it turns out (Lady Grey) and Claire are having trouble sharing Myrnin. Will they accept that they won't be the only girl in Myrnin's life? Or is it war for the two of them?
1. Welcome Back

Chapter One

A familiar feeling swept over me as I turned into the alley that led to Myrnin's lab. When I reached his door I took a deep breath, I had been jittery all morning and I'm not sure if it's because I love science and am itching to get back into some work or I'm just excited to see Myrnin. I certainly hope it's not the latter, that would be slightly awkward since I'm married and all.

I do feel kind of bad that I snuck out of the house without Shane knowing I was coming here, it's just that I didn't want to get into another one of our reoccurring arguments that we have been having since we got home. I told him before our honeymoon that when we got back I would be going back to work.

At the time I thought he was ok with it but now it's like 'It's to dangerous Claire' and the one that really ticks me off 'Now that we're married I also have a say in your safety.'

I know it's just that he loves me and doesn't want anything to happen to me but I need to open my wings sometimes and not be so sheltered, he needs to realize I'm not made of glass.

Shaking my thoughts away I lifted my hand and knocked softly. The next second the door was swung open and there stood Myrnin wearing actual clothes, they included dark blue jeans and a plain white shirt. He had a huge grin on his face and surprised me when he lent forward to pick me up off the ground. He swung me around before then crushing me to his chest.

Looking over his shoulder I could see Jessie, her long red hair was in a pony and she wore a light green sundress. She looked happy but I couldn't help but notice the slight frown between her eyebrows.

"Hi Jessie" I said giving her a small smile.

"Hello Claire, you look well" she replied, snapping out of what was bothering her. Then making her way into Myrnin's kitchen, I wonder if she's moved in. I didn't get a chance to think much on it. Myrnin decided it time to set me back on the ground.

"It has been too long young Claire" he gave me a cute smile then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the corner of the lab where Bob's cage was. "Bob has missed you very much and has been sleeping on that little blanket you made him."

By blanket he means a piece of my clothing that got caught and ripped on bobs cage. I raised my head up and smiled at him "That's nice, but I'm pretty sure Spiders don't sleep" his smile began to fade so I quickly added "But they do hibernate in winter" it turned his smile full beam.

"Of course…it must be winter. Time really dose fly little one." Its actually summer but I thought it best to keep that to myself.

"So what are we working on today?" I asked.

"Since you have been on your…. holiday with that boy" he spat. That boy? I thought he was over his distaste of Shane now that he had Jessie, I guess not. "I've been looking through notes on Fallon's cure. I must admit that I am quite impressed by his work…scientifically speaking." He added the 'scientifically' for my benefit. "Although I believe I could achieve much more." I looked up at him and frowned, he however took the frown as me disagreeing with him. "I am certain of it" he nodded.

I shrugged my shoulders "Whatever." I made my way to the centre of the lab. "Can we get started at whatever you're trying to achieve?"

Myrnin straightened he shoulders "Very well, the cure has different stages from being vampire to human. One of the human stages is to walk in sunlight." He explained.

I rolled my eyes "Yes I know."

"Well I am working on how we could single out that particular stage, enabling Vampires to walk in the sun" He looked very happy with himself. "Now that you're here we can work together."

I'm not sure whether it's a good idea to make Vampires able to walk in the sun. I mean that's the only true advantage humans have against Vampires. Once again I'm sucked into being 'team Vampire' instead of 'Team Human.' No wonder some human's hate me…. god I would hate me if I were them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I noticed Myrnin had put a clock up in his lab, probably Lady Grey's influence I thought bitterly. What's wrong with me I should be happy Myrnin has someone, I guess I'm used to this place being me and Myrnin's lab not me, Myrnin and…Jessie's lab.

I was cut off of my thoughts when Myrnin was suddenly behind me and leaning over me to see what I was reading.

The proximity between us was intoxicating and I forgot how to breath "May I ask…" he didn't finish what he was going to say, instead he stilled and became transfixed with my neck just where my pulse is.

Looking over my shoulder I could tell his eyes were pitch black and hungry. I may be wrong but I could have sworn I saw Desire.

Silence stretched on and on and just when I believed I would pass out from lack of air Jessie came into the room and took in the scene in front of her. Her face turned pretty red for a Vamp, "What the hell is going on here" she seethed.

Thankful for the distraction I scurried towards the door and grabbed my bag. "Claire?" I heard Myrnin mutter. I turned around and found him still where we were a few seconds ago only he was facing me. "I'm sorry" I felt bad for him and thought about staying, but then I remembered the pissed red haired Vamp behind him. "Please stay?" he added.

"I'm sorry but I have to go home I…. I need to…" I stopped not knowing what to say so I went with "bye Myrnin. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and turned to open the door where I was greeted with the warm air of Morganville.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HI GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST CLYRNIN AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) PLEASE REVEIVE AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By the time I reached the Glass House it was coming on to 12pm. I deliberately went to Common Grounds to grab two coffees so Shane wouldn't think I snuck out to see Myrnin, which I did… 'But that's neither here nor there' I thought to myself.

I ignored the pamphlets that were spilling out of the mailbox, making the front yard look very unattractive. Eve and I are testing Michael and Shane on how long it will actually take them to notice and bring them inside or the bin. We seem to be doing all the chores lately and it's really getting on our nerves.

Walking up the steps onto the poach I could here battle noises' and a string of curse's, probably Shane playing his new Zombie game. I unlocked and opened the front door without spilling the now cold latte and black coffee.

I walked into the living room and Shane was so engrossed with his game he hadn't even noticed I was in the room. Taking advantage of this I quickly made a run for the kitchen where hid my bag with all the lab notes in the broom closet, I bet Shane doesn't even know it exists considering his never swept the floor in his life.

Once the bag was safely hidden I placed both coffees in the microwave and heated them up. The microwave pinged letting me know it was done. "Here we go," I said to myself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Earlier today went better then I expected. Shane believed I had just gone out for coffee, which I felt terrible about and I spent the rest of the day studying then sleeping in Shane's lap while he played his Zombie game. The only break we had was when we ordered pizza for lunch. Overall it was a pretty layed back day.

Now here I am 7pm lying on my bed listening to the sounds of Eve, Michael and Shane getting ready to go to Michael Second Gig as a human. It consisted of Eve's sequels and the sound of Shane's voice explaining if she didn't stop soon his ears would start bleeding.

"Screw you Shane" I heard Eve reply.

There was a creek and my door opened just a crack, "It's just me Claire bear" Eve said without turning on the light. "Are you sure you can't come tonight? Your suppose to help me keep those Monica wannabe's off Michael."

"I have faith that your more then capable to do that on your own…as long as you don't give a girl in the concert a black eye for simply looking at Michael play, what was that girls name again?"

I could see eve starting to get defensive "hey that girl deserved it…she had it coming," I raised my eyebrows at her. "Trust me Claire Bear…she did," she replied with a grin.

"Whatever you say," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Anyway are you going to come? Please?" she begged.

I had already been through this with Shane and Shane even tried using his puppy dog eyes. "Sorry, I usually would but I'm really not feeling well."

To be honest with myself I actually feel fine, I guess I just want to be alone to think and not always have people breathing over my shoulder. However I don't want them knowing that.

She looked disappointed and it made me feel bad. "At least let me make you some toast and a tea" this make me feel even worse. "You need to eat Claire," she added.

20min later

I distantly heard the front door shut and was finally able to let out a loud sigh of relief.

Not long after they left I heard rattling sound coming from my window and it was dark so I couldn't see who was there.

I threw myself off my bed and grabbed my baseball bat off the floor. I didn't hold back I started swinging the bat with abandonment. There was no aiming or strategy what so ever, but going by the grunts of the stranger I must of hit him pretty well.

There was a thump, probably his body hitting the ground. This gave me the chance to get to my door and turn the light on. Now the light was on I felt a lot more confident and I slowly made my way back around the bed only to see Myrnin sprawled on my bedroom floor.

"Oh my god" my eyes popped out my head "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Myrnin…I didn't know it was you" Crap what have I done, is he alive. Of course his alive Claire he's a Vampire, you just beat the crap out of him. Great now I'm talking to myself…fantastic.

He didn't move for a good two minutes and when he did he cracked open one eye and muttered, "I must say young Claire, you're quite a feisty one." I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"You scared me half to death Myrnin" this made him give me one of his rare smiles, then jumped to his feet in one graceful movement. I stood in front of him with my arms crossed, "so are you going to tell me why you're here…in my bedroom?" Shane would absolutely lose it if he knew about this.

A frown appeared on his face and he actually looked hurt "You have not been answering any of my phone calls. You know how I feel about that young Claire."

He is so confusing at times. "I told you earlier that I would see you tomorrow morning" He better not make a habit of doing this. "Dose Jessie know you're here…in my room?" I really don't want to have to deal with a furious red haired vampire tomorrow.

Myrnin gave me a look like I was slightly crazy "Of course not. Lady Grey has been acting quite…strange today. I am planning to speak with the Founder about this issue. I may be wrong but I do feel she may be jealous of Bob."

"Yeah that's defiantly what it is," I said sarcastically. Myrnin being Myrnin missed the sarcasm and thought I was truly agreeing with him.

"Yes well that is quite a problem don't you think? Bob is our child Claire…maybe we should discuss this matter with her?" he said looking at me questioning.

I couldn't help it, I snorted "Yeah, I arh think this…matter should be discussed between you and her…privately." There is no way in hell I want to be around for that discussion.

He began nodding his head "Perhaps your right, however I still feel I should speak with Amelie."

I shrugged "You do that. Now back to the reason you're here?"

This snapped Myrnin out of his current thoughts "Arh yes, a number of thing really." His eye's fell to his feet for a second in shame before then walking over to my bed where he sat on the end. He patted a spot next to him inclining me to sit with him, which I did slowly.

I didn't say anything I simply waited for him to speak and just before he did he absently reached over to my lap where he took hold of my hand. I don't think he realized he did it especially when he began tracing the lines on the inside of my palm.

"I am truly sorry about this morning…" I went to say something but he didn't let me. "My crystals are suppose to stop incidents like that from occurring" his blaming this on his crystals. As soon as Myrnin dose something or feels something he doesn't understand or wouldn't usually do he automaticity thinks it's got something to do with his medication. I think it's kind of sad.

He looked at me with his lost, sad eye's and it made me want to hug him…which I did and it surprised me just as much as him. He was still for a good five seconds, but finally relaxed. I thought he would feel cold like how Michael felt when he was a vampire.

But Myrnin didn't, he felt warm and for some strange reason I didn't want to let him go. Somehow I even ended up in his lap, his hold on me was almost too tight but I didn't care.

Out of nowhere I heard a rustle outside my window and my head swung around to see who or what was there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT.


End file.
